Fear
by XxPenguinSoldierxX
Summary: The start of a normal day takes an unexpected turn when Skipper receives a call from his ex-leader in Romania. A mission like no other, fate seems to lead the team towards a certain place that has definitely seen its share of sinister secrets and tortured screams…anyone ever heard of the Hoia Baciu forest? *Humanized and my first Halloween fic!*
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! :D **

**And so here starts my first Halloween fic! I was going to post this actually on the day, but I won't be able to.**

**I actually had this idea from watching a Destination Truth episode on this super creepy place called the Hoia Baciu Forest...scared the crap outta me, despite the fact that I'd love to go there! xD **

**So most of the stuff that will happen in this story will be based off of events that have been reported to happen within the forest, along with my own twist to it. **

**Warning:**** there will be cursing, blood, maybe some hints of gore, and supernatural/paranormal stuff. You've been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM or its characters. **

* * *

"Mommy…?"

Silence was met with the child's small ears. His breathing quickened and his vastly beating heart pumped fresh blood into his adrenaline fueled veins. Trickles of warm sweat dropped off the youth's small face and into tall, loose grass.

On a lone eerie hill, a boy stood. His back to the wind, his autumn colored hair caressing the gentle features of his scared face, the boy of eight looked down upon the black silhouettes of tall trees. They formed a perfectly straight line to the boy's delicate green irises. His eyes shifted right, nothing but trees for as far as the boy could see in the darkened night. To his left, lay the same.

The unusually warm night became chilled as the young child motioned down the hill, chills unpleasantly rippling across his hot flesh.

_The woods…the terrible…terrible forest, but… but they're all just myths…right? _

At the bottom of the hill he stopped, tears ready to burst forward and down his pale cheeks.

_Mommy…where are you?_ He thought, for words refused to break the eerie silence that had enveloped his small form.

Left alone that morning, the boy remembered his mother saying a peculiar choice of nearly unheard of words before she'd left. What _exactly_ she'd said he couldn't remember, for he'd been playing in the early morning sunshine.

But what he did remember, which had made him feel strange…was that her intentions had been to go to the forest that rested within a mile of their quaint little home.

Now anyplace else and this would have been completely normal if not a casual event.

…But not here.

Not in these woods.

Even at a young age…the boy knew of the terrifying, not-so-secret rumors of the mighty and powerfully haunting tales surrounding the pitch black forest.

…So for his mother to willingly go to the place where its very _name_ brought sudden fear to the toughest of men…alone? It bewildered the boy, but he hadn't thought much of it…until well, supper had come and she still hadn't returned.

Come to think of it, she'd been visiting that forest quite often lately...

It didn't make a bit of sense to the frightened little boy. She'd also been acting erratically, like hitting him when he'd done nothing wrong…or talking weird things to herself.

_What a strange week this has been._

Now nothing but a speck among the outskirts of the trees the boy began to shake. The air, once warm and comforting, had drastically turned cold and icy.

The boy wrapped his small arms around himself and felt alert as the knowing feeling of being watched suddenly fell over him. The breath escaping his lungs at a rapid pace, the little boy strained his eyes into the forest's depths, seeing nothing with his sharp eyes, and hearing nothing with his attuned ears.

Deep within his own blissfully innocent mind, the boy just so dearly hoped that whoever or whatever watching him was a curious deer, a hunting night owl, or better yet, his mother.

…And nothing more.

His shaking increasing, the boy called softly through the stirring breeze "Mommy…please come out. I…I wanna go home."

As if on cue, small dim orbs started to grow within the forest's ever increasing depths. They grew brighter and larger, lighting the forest with a spooky and rough grey glow.

The boy's normally light pink face grew ghostly pale.

For the situation had turned into one of an immoral hell breaking forth the very surface of every human being's deeply ingrained fears.

Straight in front of the wide eyed child, stood a tall black figure etched within the very confines of the black trees.

Shuddering from its monstrous size alone, sharp breaths quickened as the boy's thin legs felt as though they'd buckle beneath his weight at any given second.

It stood pitch black against the graying forest, and where its knees would have been they were bent, as if the being was half slouching…or crouching.

Like a painting gone horribly wrong, it moved not an inch, just standing with an intimidating air surrounding the black figure.

The child found it suddenly difficult to breathe, for all the horrendous tales of evil staring straight at him had come true from the very forest in that single instant.

He tried to back away but when he thought of fleeing, in a moment's notice, where the tall black being's eyes would have been they lit to reveal two blinding white sockets.

His eyes narrowing from this disturbing effect, the boy wanted to scream, to panic, to run and hide…but something…whether it had been a type of horrific innate curiosity…or just blunt courage, held the boy where he was.

Like something from a wretched nightmare, a long black limb abruptly extended from the creature's body, out towards the child. His eyes full of terror, the boy watched as a grey wind blew his way, carrying with it a gentle and inexplicably familiar voice, yet all the more simultaneously fake in nature.

"_My child…my love, won't you come into the forest?_"

Finding his lost voice, the boy shook his small head curtly before whispering without a second thought "no, you're not Mommy."

There was a moment of chilling silence before a strained and barely audible voice breathed _"but sweetie…there is no reason to be afraid, for you see my dear, I'm right here."_

Violent chills ran up and down the boy's spine as from behind the black figure, a much smaller, golden figure stood beside the being. Her face shone brightly as her autumn colored hair fell shoulder length on either side of her pretty head. A simply plain and light peach colored sun hat sat upon her head, creating warm shadows to fall along her charming facial features.

A beautiful smile crept along the edges of her lips as a woven basket was grasped in a white hand tinged golden.

Dead and withered flowers remained in a shrunken heap within its tan interior.

But through it all, the boy saw only the mother he'd so much longed for. New meaning shone throughout the boy as tears finally broke free and streaked down his cheeks.

"Mommy?" he asked excitably.

The women made no reply but to nod slowly and hold out her arm alongside the being's deathly black one.

The boy walked forward, never to notice the vile black fog that was pouring out of the forest, surrounding him and pushing him along the ugly path unfolding in front of him. He never noticed the revolting smell of decayed flesh as it basked on his tongue. Nothing mattered, for he saw nothing but his golden mother, and smelled nothing but what he perceived as her soothing scent.

The golden mother now held out both her arms as she spoke lovingly, joyfully, and with a hint of terrifying force.

"_My child…my love…my son, come into the forest…"_

The tip of the boy's sneaker just brushed the very fragments of the leaf covered forest floor.

"…_to die." _

Suddenly that sweet voice turned deep and menacing as before the boy even had a chance to breathe, the many orbs faded and darkness literally blinded his sight. A shockingly powerful energy whipped the boy's back and shoved him into the forest.

Hitting the ground hard and feeling a trickle run down his forehead the child had become instantly dizzy.

A quiet moment and then the sound of demonic laughter filled the boy's head before the frightening sound of crunching and shifting debris caught his attention. The sound of speeding footsteps filling his head, the boy let out a terrified and desperate scream for his mother.

But no one of a decent sense came to hear his screeching plea, for quicker than thought possible, his entire body was bound tightly by an unrecognizable and unseable force, lacerating through his skin and searing his flesh.

Screaming in agony, he struggled in a feeble attempt to free himself of his invisible torturer, the boy feeling his very life bleed out from the shearing pain in his aching body.

In what seemed like in an incredibly fast and altogether impossible feat, he was violently sucked within the forests depths, his misery induced shrieks cut short by a loud, sickening crack.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you all think so far! I'm not sure how this prologue turned out, so any thoughts/constructive criticism would be very much appreciated!**

******So on a different note, to anyone reading The Promise, just know I'm almost done with the next chapter. ;)**

**Thanks for reading and the next chapter to this will be Saturday if you like it so far! :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! ^ ^**

**Thank you for the reviews and to anyone who is reading! The reviews really mean a lot, so again thank you. And it was asked if there would be any Skilene in this story, to answer that, in chapter 2 there will be a _smidge_ of it. The actual main pairing in the story will be Kico, a pairing in all honesty I'm not a fan of, but it just seemed to fit when I was writing. ****(Within the first chapters and then hints throughout)**

******This chapter may be a bit confusing at first from the prologue, but all will be clear in time.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own PoM, and I don't own the theme song near the end of the chapter. (Can't say name yet because I like to keep things surprises)**

* * *

"ROAR!"

"_HOLY SHIT!_"

A blinding flash followed as Kowalski nearly jumped out of his skin and fell to the floor in a scared heap.

Inside the single bedroom of his friend's shared studio apartment, Kowalski was visibly shaking. Beads of cold sweat poured down his face, dripping steadily off his chin as his hands ceased to tremble. Crumpled tightly within his grasp was a folded National Geographic magazine, the other a tightly formed fist.

When the insane laughter and gargled noise, sounding something on the lines of "happy Halloween" reached his ears, Kowalski could feel his brow lower and face begin to twitch into one of immense irritation.

Hauling himself up off the white carpeted floor, the tall man scowled at the other man in the doorway, taking in the dirty grey sweatpants, filthy black t-shirt, and zombie mask attached to his face with a disgusted huff.

"Rico! It. Is. Not. Halloween!_ GOD YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS!_"

Out of retaliation, the man dressed in a crisp white t-shirt, navy blue boxer's and fresh white socks threw his fluffy pillow at his laughing roommate.

Unfazed by this action, Rico continued to laugh while holding a black camera in one hand and with the other he took off the mask, revealing a demonic like voice changer that had within the previous minute nearly given the tall scientist a genuine heart attack.

Feeling the muscles in his body grow rigid, Kowalski grabbed another pillow and threw it with even more force at his roommate, aiming for his stomach.

"It's _not_ funny, so shut the hell up!" he raged before stomping past a few drifting pillow feathers and an intensely grinning Rico.

"Aw, di' I scare so'one?" the scarred man cooed between hard to suppress giggles.

"An Hallo'een in a few days Ko." Rico added, his eyes sparking in amusement.

Kowalski's only response was to throw his hands in the air with an agitated huff escaping his lips.

Weaving his way around a long white couch, rectangular coffee table, and past a huge window with the sight of Manhattan below, Kowalski entered into a small open kitchen.

Grumbling and muttering to himself, the tall man opened a white cabinet above a tiled counter to pull out a small glass cup.

Nearly shattering the poor cup when setting it down next to their fridge, Kowalski opened it while Rico motioned towards him, watching the little scene unfold before his dark blue eyes. His arms were folded across his chest and a smirk was lined along his lips as Kowalski slammed the door shut, the contents inside the fridge shaking from the violent force set upon them.

"RICO WE'RE OUT OF MILK!"

The smug grin along Rico's lips never wavered at the scientist's outburst. Kowalski then went to the sink and filled the cup with water before hurriedly sitting at their dining room table with his back to his silent friend.

With the sparkling Manhattan lights flashing up to their twenty story high studio apartment, Kowalski let his gaze drift to the life below their home, letting his anger and frustration subside in order to take in the breathtaking views of the lively city below.

Shattering that once peaceful moment, Rico suddenly wrapped his large thick arms around Kowalski's tense neck and rested his chin on the short black hair of his head.

"I ruv you" he purred with his cheek resting along the scientist's round head.

Choking and gagging on his water, Kowalski struggled to free himself from Rico's tight grip before finally standing and backing away from his friend with a questioning glint in his bluish green tinged eyes. Holding up his hands, Kowalski never noticed the brief hurt emanating from Rico's eyes before stating in an uptight voice "don't _ever_ do that again…and Rico I mean it this time! That creeps me out even more than your zombie mask, ok?"

In response, Rico leaned himself against the sturdy table and puffed out his broad, muscular chest, meeting the scientist's gaze and all the while flicking his messy black hair out of his eyes in order to fall evenly on either side of his face. Grinning slyly, Rico narrowed his eyes slightly and growled in a cracked voice "ya kno' ya can't re'ist meh."

Kowalski cocked an eyebrow than smirked. He was now holding up a single hand when he said through closed eyes "oh, believe me my dear friend when I say I'm in _no way _attracted to you."

Giving a toothy grin in one of hopeful begging, Rico bent forward and whimpered, revealing a white scar on the length of his neck as his dog tags clattered against one another.

Kowalski rolled his eyes and snapped a "nope" before moving inside the kitchen to place the used glass in the sink. Walking across the living room, Kowalski ignored the "awww" that came from a clearly disappointed Rico.

Striding up to the door of their bedroom, Kowalski leaned against the doorframe and tilted his head to his friend saying "Rico, I've known you for how many years?"

The shorter but buffer man leaned his head back in thought before replying "nea'ly twent' yer man."

"Right. So, have I _ever_ been even _remotely_ interested or turned on by your weird notions?"

Rico looked downcast as he whispered "no…" with the light brown hardwood floor beneath him becoming the main focal point to his wandering eyes.

"Then why, for the life of me, do you keep wrapping your arms around me every time I'm at the table!"

Gulping nervously, Rico thought of so many things to say…so many obvious confessions…but then just lifted his head and shrugged, replying "easy, 'cuz you fun to troll."

Kowalski stared at Rico like he was the dumbest person in the world before contorting his face into an immensely confused expression.

"…What does a mythological creature have anything to do with what we're talking about?"

Rico snorted in amusement before shrugging with an underlying smirk.

After a few moments of silence, Kowalski growled "I still…even after all these years…don't have the slightest conscious as to why I accepted to be your roommate…I mean come on! Skipper gets Private…the sweet and innocent one…while I'm stuck with the homosexual maniac who doesn't even bother to have the slightest sense of any sort of cleanliness."

Pretending to look offended, Rico cocked his head and said through an innocent tone "who…meh?"

Not catching on, the tall man lowered his brow and spat "oh Rico…don't you _dare_ even get me started."

Waving a hand in front of his face, Kowalski growled "I don't _even_ know how many times I've had to get your lazy butt out of jail and cover for you…not to mention that one _damndable_ time you thought it'd be 'fun' to throw a stick of dynamite out our window."

"So my friend, do you _honestly_ have anything to actually say for yourself?" he continued in a tone like a parent reprimanding his disobedient child.

Ignoring his friend, Rico chuckled at the awakened memories now rushing through his mind before shrugging nonchalantly.

Sighing, Kowalski shook his head and muttered "why do I even bother…" before adding "you are truly hopeless."

Seeming to have no impact on the large man whatsoever, Rico watched as Kowalski motioned back into their bedroom, all the while calling "…and I still don't understand why you insisted on bunk beds!"

Wrapping his arms over his broad chest, Rico just let a knowing chuckle break through his lips as Kowalski added "…nor why I'M on the bottom bunk."

With a bit of a devilish glint in his sparkling eyes, Rico snickered "cuz I the man in this re'ationship." before following Kowalski into their bedroom.

* * *

It was 10:00 PM.

In an adjacent apartment from Rico and Kowalski, a young boy of fifteen was sitting with his legs crossed on a leather couch. Breathing excitably, a wide grin was set along his face.

A camouflaged colored adult-sized snuggie was wrapped around the small teen at least three times and a small bowl of popcorn was by his side. On the other, A king sized Reese's cup, along with a giant monster drink (he'd 'borrowed' from Rico) joined the party. Oddly enough, in the boy's lap was a notepad and pen.

The smile along his face grew even wider as he sat in front of a large flat screened TV, he was looking through the many series he and his roommate had recorded.

It was 99% of what his roommate considered 'manly' stuff.

But that 1%...was his.

From the teen's mouth came sharp giggles as a certain show was highlighted. He clicked it, and the topmost episode. At that same moment the program began…someone entered the room.

"Private, what are you doing? Don't you know-"

"_**My little pony, my little pony…**__"_

"Oh fu-"

"_**Ah-ah-ah-ah-my little pony, I use to wonder what friendship could mean? (my little pony)**_"

From the couch Private, who stared in surprise at his roommate kneeled over in obvious suffering, tilted his small head to the side in confusion.

"Turn it off!" his roommate cried out while trying to cover his ears.

"_**Until you all shared this magic with me!**__"_

"Turn it off! _Please_!" Private's roommate was yelling now, his head was almost completely between his legs as he rocked back and forth with the noise of a very special theme song reverberating throughout the entire apartment.

"Private, I can't take another full season re-run!" he screeched with his large hands practically ripping out his short black hair.

"But Skippah-"

"_**Big adventure!**__"_

"No! Turn it off!"

"_**Tons of fun!**__"_

"This is not fun! This is torture! Pure, unadulterated torture!"

"_**A beautiful heart.**__"_

"But-"

"_**Faithful and strong.**_"

"No! That mamby pamby horsy theme song WILL NOT BE STUCK IN _MY HEAD_ LIKE IT WAS FOR THE _WHOLE_ DAY YESTERDAY!"

"_**Sharing kindness, it's an easy feat…**__"_

By this time poor Private wasn't sure what to do, for his leader had fallen flat on his stomach with his face in the floor, moaning and groaning as the song continued.

"_**And magic makes it all complete yeah (my little pony)!**_"

Slowly Skipper rose, eyes bloodshot and one in particular was twitching. Private shrunk away as Skipper pointed a finger at him, danger sparking through the air like electricity.

"If you don't turn it off _right now_ I'm going to-"

"_**Do you know you're all my very best friends…?**_"

From his position on the couch, Private lip sang the last verse before weakly smiling and then pausing his most favorite show in the entire world. A few beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he nervously gave his fuming leader a toothy grin, practically _feeling_ the pandemonium that was sure to come.

About to release his fury on the teen, Skipper's face had almost reached a full tomato red color, and if it wouldn't have been for the door to their apartment suddenly bursting open…well god knows what would have happened to the quivering Private.

In the doorway of their unit stood both Kowalski and Rico, a look of utmost concern mounted upon their faces.

"Skipper sir, is everything alright? We heard screaming and-"

"_LEAVE!_"

Skipper released all his pent up rage to his fellow teammates, pointing an enraged finger out the door as his scream bounced off the walls and flew out into the hallway.

The two in the doorway gave each other frightened yet about ready to explode with laughter smirks (since they had just seen what was currently paused on the TV) before hurriedly leaving with snickers and giggles.

A hard line had formed along Skipper's lips as he watched the door shut with a deep scowl. With most of his anger released, Skipper's marine colored eyes snapped back to the teen huddled within his snuggie, only a few tufts of his pitch black hair were visible.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Skipper sighed loudly and said through the nicest voice possible (which only scared Private more)"explain to me why you didn't follow orders young Private."

Peeking out from under his safe haven, Private's light creamy blue eyes specked with fear as he whimpered to the military commander in his trademark British accent "Skippah, I was trying to explain but you wouldn't give me the chance…"

Before Skipper had the chance to respond, Private said "also I love the MLPFiM theme song…"

The man dressed in a t-shirt with the words **Army Strong** and light grey sweatpants tilted his flat head to the side and narrowed his eyes with arms folded across his broad chest.

"…The what?"

"The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme song?"

"…Yeah…so…um anyway explain to me your disobedience soldier. For Christ's sake Private, what if we had been in the field!"

Private raised himself out from the protection of his snuggie and replied in a flat tone "…but Skippah, we're not in-"

Completely ignoring him, Skipper waved his hands back and forth and exclaimed through an earnest tone "now Private, ya can't just disobey direct orders given in the field! That's insubordination soldier and not only that but-"

Yeah.

It went on and on.

After about three minutes of lecturing to mainly himself, Skipper hadn't detected the extremely bored and very wriggling Private silently (and not to mention digging his own poor grave) re-wind to almost the beginning of the recording and play it on full volume.

"_**MY LITTLE PONY! I USE TO WONDER WHAT FRIENDSHIP COULD MEAN!**__"_

Completely caught off guard, Skipper's eyes grew wide as he pressed his hands to his ears and fell to the floor.

"_AHH! SHIT PRIVATE!_"

Private paused the TV, a large smirk on his face, yet at the same time he felt his insides screaming with fear for what kind of retaliation would be delivered upon him.

But…come on. I mean if the poor teen wouldn't have done something…well…then he probably would have ended up going to bed sometime in the A.M. with his head banging against the wall like the notorious Kowalski.

At that point in time if it was possible, steam would have cascaded out of Skipper's head as his face returned to that blood red color. He stood and then stared down the normally sweet and obedient Private with the whole one side of his face twitching madly.

On the other side of the apartment unit, Skipper duly noted Kowalski and Rico's insane laughter and loud high fives.

His entire team seeming to be against him, Skipper sighed heavily, realizing it was just too late to start a full on war with his unit.

Giving Private the nastiest glare he could muster, the non impressed commander snarled "ya know what…fine. Good freaking night. I'm dealing with you all in the morning."

Skipper stomped away, but Private could just hear him mutter "yeah, yeah we'll all see who's laughing when the three of you are knee high in toilet shit and…"

Private sighed in relief before pressing the play button, at an appropriate volume of course.

"_**My little pony…**__"_

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Skipper raged before slamming the door to his bedroom shut.

Private sighed again, clearly he wasn't going to be able to enjoy the brand new MLP Halloween special here…

Getting up, and carrying everything from his notepad and pen to the stolen-er… 'borrowed' drink, Private walked out of the door and into the carpeted hallway of his apartment building. He was wearing his snuggie, a light grey t-shirt, boxers, and socks as he knocked on the wooden door opposite him with his head.

Kowalski opened the door and stared curiously down at the smiling Private.

"Um…?"

"Hey Kowalski, could I please watch the new MLPFiM eppie over here?"

Like Skipper, the tall man cocked his head and stared down at the teen in complete confusion.

"…?"

Private sighed before lowering his brow and shaking his head slightly, a look of clear irritation written on his face.

"My Little Pony, *sigh*, Friendship is Magic."

"Oh! Um…sure?"

"Gee thanks Kowalski! I promise to keep the telly down."

Kowalski scooted out of the way and rolled his eyes to the boy's back as he closed the door behind them.

Yawning, Kowalski watched the teen walk through the apartment with a mild shake of his head, clearly amused.

"Well, goodnight Private."

"Night Kowalski, and again thanks!"

"No problem Private."

Kowalski walked back into his shared room as Private plopped himself on the couch, turning on the flat screened TV and making sure to keep the volume down extra low.

What's nice about sharing bills, for Private at least, was that all his MLP episodes (along with everything else the four friends recorded), were in two convenient places, so when one got tired of hearing all the friendship talk, he could just switch apartments.

"Oh Rico! Come on, really!"

Private's head snapped to the closed door of his friend's bedroom.

"Give me back my magazine, I wasn't done reading!"

As there bickering continued Private chuckled and pressed play.

**A/N: So from above, the song was the 'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic' theme song. (which I don't own)**

**So I feel this chapter went too damn fast, and I'm not really sure how to slow it down (along with future chapters). Does anyone have any advice or tips on how to slow down the pace in writing? It's frustrating the hell out of me, and I'm not sure how to fix it. Any ideas for how to help fix this would be very much appreciated. :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you thought! (Constructive criticism is always welcome!) :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! ^ ^**

**Not much to say, except thank you to those who reviewed/ are reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM or its characters, just this story**

* * *

Well, unfortunately Skipper kept true to his word.

At 5:00 AM sharp, he had his team up and ready for the cleaning of many bathroom stalls at their army unit's headquarters.

Skipper had driven them out of New York City and into their army base with an angry heart from the previous night's happenings, explaining to his disgruntled unit the _entire_ way what a disgrace they were to be even _called_ his team.

But now, the military officer was contentedly watching his men on their hands and knees scrubbing the dirty tiled floor with a look of pleasure at his men's duly given punishment.

His large hands were folded across his muscular chest as a wide smile began to unfold along his lips. Beads of sweat rolled down his face unpleasantly as he thought _we really need to get some AC running throughout headquarters. _

For the simple fact that it was the middle of fall, and normally temperatures would have ceased their summer's presence, it was hot and nearly unbearable inside the HQ.

The humidity was unbelievably choking, and if it wasn't for the fact that his team were being reprimanded, then he probably wouldn't have come to HQ at all that particular day.

_This is absolutely ridiculous _Skipper thought with a light snort. _It's nearly November, and Mother Nature's decided to give us an extra dosage of summer…in the middle of fall!_

Skipper sighed then and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

_Heard the beach is going to be nice today…maybe if my men work hard today, then we might just go._

Skipper chuckled as a new, and very intriguing thought came to mind.

_I bet that lifeguard Marlene will be there…yep we're definitely going to the beach today._

As his thoughts were consumed with the tan skinned, raven colored hair, hazelnut colored eyes of his long time crush someone came up from behind Skipper and slapped his sweaty back, slightly startling the military officer.

"Morning Skips, what are you doing here so early?"

Skipper looked behind him to see a tall man, taller than Kowalski (if that was even possible), give him a questioning look with steely golden eyes. He, like everyone else, was wearing a tan army t-shirt with the words Army printed in bold letters on the middle of his shirt. Sweat stains were visible on either armpit and his dirty blonde hair was plastered against his sweaty head. Sunglasses were clipped onto the neck of his shirt and he wore grey shorts with black army boots.

"Morning Manfredi, and to answer your question, I'm here early so my men can do a little maintenance work."

"A little!" Kowalski exasperated with a mild huff while scrubbing the floor with a sponge.

Sweat was pouring off his face as he stared up at his superior, his sides heaving from the manual labor placed upon him in the nearly intolerable conditions.

"This is the fifth consecutive bathroom we've had to clean!"

"Quit your whining solider, at least _you _never had to spend the whole day cleaning the _entire_ HQ by yourself in one hundred and eight degree weather! Now that…that was hell. You just be grateful your superior officer's not Buck Rockgut, like he was mine. Now scrub soldier! I want those floors so clean you could eat off 'em!"

Kowalski shook his head but remained silent as he continued to scrub alongside his suffering companions.

Manfredi snorted and said "yeah Skips, I remember _those_ days…yep…they were probably some of the greatest, yet worst times of my life."

"Amen to that." Skipper replied with his hands on his hips.

A few moments of silence passed before Skipper asked casually "so how's that wife and little girl of yours?"

Manfredi chuckled as he replied "oh, they're fine. Both are complaining about the heat but can't blame 'em…man even the weather people on the news are baffled by the amount of heat we're getting."

Skipper nodded in agreement, saying "I here ya Manfredi…I never thought I'd say this, but I can't wait for rain and cold winter storms."

Awkward silence followed, in which Manfredi began to leave the room but then stopped short and slapped his forehead.

"Christ, I almost forgot the whole reason for _trying_ to find you."

Skipper looked at him curiously as Manfredi explained "Buck wants to talk to you…and don't ask why, he said it was classified."

Skipper perked up a little at hearing this but then immediately fell into suspicion.

"Where is he…?"

"Romania…he's on a line upstairs."

Skipper gazed at his tall friend for a half-second before lightly slapping Manfredi and growling "you _really _couldn't have told me this _any_ sooner?!"

Manfredi raised his hands defensively before stating "calm down Skips, you weren't even here when he called. I went for a jog in hopes of passing the time and I just happened to find ya here. He's on hold so…ya know; you might want to go see what he wants."

Skipper rolled his eyes before muttering "gee thanks."

He made to leave but stopped, grabbing the handle of the door.

"Oh Manfredi?"

The tall man was examining his fingertips as he muttered "what?"

"Could you stay here and make sure my men don't slack off, just till I get back?"

Shrugging his wide shoulders, the man replied without looking up "yeah, sure thing Skips. You want me to take them to the next few bathrooms when they're done."

He was going to say no, but with his team moaning at the thought, he couldn't resist.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

Skipper practically flew up the stairs.

It had been at least six years since the last time he'd talked with his former leader. Over the years, Buck had been stationed around the world, gathering top secret Intel on the whereabouts of a supposed terrorist who goes by the name of 'Dr. Blowhole'.

Was he _really_ an honest threat?

…Probably not, but you can never be too careful.

Skipper stepped onto the top floor with a huff. His eyes traveled around the room to a young soldier and he asked quickly "is there a Buck Rockgut on hold?"

The young man swiftly finished the paperwork he was sorting before motioning to a corded telephone hanging on the wall, saying "hold on…give me a second…ah yeah; I've got him on the line for you sir."

"Thanks." Skipper replied before taking the phone from the young cadet's hand.

"Hello?" he asked, a teeny bit nervous.

There was a few moments of dead silence before a "hello what?!" boomed from the other end of the receiver.

Skipper lowered his brow and sighed before rolling his eyes in slight amusement.

"Hello 'sir'."

"That's more like it cupcake! Now how have ya been soldier?"

Skipper had seated himself in a desk chair before idly gazing out a foggy window that gave a good overview of the HQ.

"I'm good sir, but enough of the chitchat…what's wrong? Why'd ya call sir?"

Skipper listened intensely with his deeply rooted paranoia sinking in to the very front of his mind.

"Calm down Skips-"

_Skips?...Did…did he just call me Skips…?...Well that's a first._

"-I need you focused for what I'm about to ask."

"Ok…"

Naturally, Skipper grew increasingly more and more suspicious as the conversation continued.

Buck's strong voice on the other end was tense, yet slightly desperate as he whispered gruffly "I need you to come down here to Romania and help me out with a particular mission."

Well, nothing like getting straight to the point…

Skipper immediately stood at the request. Unable to contain his shock, Skipper replied "um…I-I'm a bit confused sir…if-if you could just clarify a little-"

"No. Sorry cupcake, but this mission will be a…under the table operation if ya know what I mean. Revealing any details would compromise us both."

There was no other word for it. Skipper was completely and utterly baffled. The immensely confused military commander placed a quivering hand to his forehead and wiped the sweat from it.

Knowing and seeing there was another man in the room, Skipper inquired carefully "ok…so is this a team effort here or…?"

Eerie silence filled the other end before Buck said "…bring your team…and you'll have to find your own transportation. So…are you in or what?"

An operation no one at base knew anything about…damn, the consequences that followed along with that sent chills up Skipper's spine.

Immediate discharge would be the least of his worries. Placing his increasingly nervous hand behind his neck, Skipper grimly whispered "sir…I…ugh…I-I don't know."

Buck's voice was tight as he spoke, his ex-teammate could practically feel the older man tighten his grip on the phone he was using.

"You have twenty four hours to decide. Call this private number, 980-611-7256* on your decision. If I don't hear from you, then don't bother coming understood?"

"Y-yes sir."

The phone line went dead as Skipper scrambled to write the number down. Once it was written, Skipper stared at the piece of paper and numbers in deep thought.

An undercover mission with _zero_ contact with_ anyone_ back home…what if he and his team came across some trouble in Romania? Calling for help wouldn't exactly be an option…but again…maybe that's why Buck had called and asked for him to begin with.

No matter how much he was against this, he couldn't just desert his former leader and somewhat friend. Skipper was leaning heavily against the window the phone was on and absentmindedly he wiped away the mist that had collected on the window's surface. What caught his sight had the military officer cock an eyebrow in obvious thought, for he'd eyed a few aircrafts under a large covered shed.

The small forming threads of a plan began to spring from the corners of his mind…sparking more and more until the small pieces began to fit together into one large, and seemingly perfect idea. Stuffing the number in his back pocket, the military officer left the room with already everything figured out.

Phase one, talk to Manfredi.

* * *

Buck was standing on a remote bridge.

A cold river gently flowed a few feet beneath him as the military officer pulled out the Sims card to his cell phone.

Without a second thought he crushed it within his strong hands and threw the remains in the river, only to watch the tiny particles float down stream in the glistening afternoon sun.

He then placed a brand new Sims card in the phone and idly placed it into his pocket, with his distracted thoughts flowing away from him like the very river beneath his feet.

Buck leaned against the bridge and sighed loudly as a gentle breeze blew his way.

Robotically, and without thinking, Buck turned his head to a darkened forest. Wind surrounded him and carried with it the noise of many incoherent voices as tiny white orbs started to dot the forests depths.

Narrowing his dark brown eyes tinged red; he listened to the voices with his eyes beginning to fade, taking on a sickly crimson hue.

He nodded then and whispered in a voice barely his own "yes…yes, tell _him_ the game has begun."

**A/N: So I hate saying this, but the next few chapters will be...I guess action-less. But don't worry, it all leads up to the main 'event'. ;) **

***And I feel I must say this (even though I'm sure it's_ really_ not necessary) but the phone number is 100% fake. Came right from my imagination.**

**Eh, I'm not really sure how this chapter turned out...but anyway,**** thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you all thought! Oh and constructive criticism is always welcome! :)**


End file.
